


Grayson

by catty_the_spy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, F/M, Flash Fic, Off screen Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amada and Sarek love their dangerous lives, but there’s a baby to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> pirate au. For the h/c bingo prompt “caught in a robbery”

“It appears we have been captured,” Sarek said, looking at the phasers surrounding them.

It was a pretty tight spot they were in. They’d gotten too wrapped up in that dilithium merchant and his pretty double hearts. Sarek had looked so happy dissecting him – happy as he every looked, anyway – that Amanda hadn’t had the heart to interrupt him. And the squealing had lead them to some pressed lantium hidden under the floor panels, which made the moment even sweeter. It had been worth the armed guards catching up with them to have that lovely moment in that bedroom, with someone’s cool blood clinging to her husband’s warm skin. It was like reliving their first date.

“Not quite, k’diwa.” Amanda pulled a silver disk from her bra and gave the surrounding officers a saucy wink. “How ‘bout we get out of here?”

With the press of a button they were gone, leaving the officers to stun each other.

She, her husband, and the loot were all safe aboard her ship, the Grayson – just the way things ought to be.

 

“We’re flirting pretty close to jail time,” Amanda said later, when all pursuit had fallen behind.

She leaned over the cradle where her infant son was sleeping. Little Spock didn’t know he was the heir to a fine pirating empire. He didn’t know how to rule, how to pilot a ship, how to use the strength in his fingers to crush a windpipe or his mind to cripple a soul. More’s the pity.

“It is as it has always been,” Sarek replied.

“Mm, not quite.”

She smiled and ran a finger across her baby’s soft cheek. There was dried blood still on her palms. She needed a good wash.

“If you no longer wish to go on raids, I will respect your desire.”

“Who said anything about stopping? Fuck that, I’ll stop when I’m dead. I was just thinking, we should find a way to look after the baby. Make a contingency plan or something.”

Sarek came to stand beside her, half-naked and still splattered with dirt and blood and some poor schmuck’s small intestine. “What then, my wife?”

Amanda tried to pull her thoughts into useful order.

Spock had been a surprise. Not a bad one. It had heightened the thrill – being pregnant and feeling the lust for blood rising inside her and wondering if he could feel it too, killing and stealing to get what she wanted, only now with a goal in mind. Her missions had been a bit aimless up till them. Surprise Spock had nipped that problem in the bud.

And it was nice, to have baby make three. She and Sarek hadn’t known if they could conceive naturally, and here was the baby showing they could. They could put a family together without anyone’s help, the same way they did everything else.

“First we need someone to mind him while we’re away. Then we need a new plan for how to get us out of prison when the time comes. And we need to keep him off your home planet. No offense, but I don’t trust T’Pau not to turn him against us.”

“Logical, as T’Pau’s opinion of us is far from positive.” Sarek tilted his head. “I suggest we cleanse ourselves while he still sleeps. We can continue this discussion afterwards.”

Amanda grinned and kissed him, blood and all. “Honey, you always have the best ideas.”


End file.
